My Girl
by MsDubstep
Summary: "Um…it's a good thing I'm alone in here, otherwise this would be awkward." He said, smiling brightly at Kensi. Kensi stood merely inches from Deeks. "Hm. Sort of like how you called me your 'girl? Twice?" Just a bit of Densi fluff written for Klingonlady on Dreamwidth. Tag for The Dragon and the Fairy.


My Girl

By Bridget N aka msdubstep

"Good game, guys!" Callen called out from across the gym as he, Eric and Sam were headed to the locker rooms after the basketball game. It was a great experience for all of them and they appreciated the team bonding that took place.

"Yeah it was, because we kicked your butts!" Deeks grinned triumphantly.

"You guys only wont because Sam charged Kensi and Hetty actually benched him for 5 minutes." Callen glared at Sam, who threw his hands up in frustration and walked out of the gym.

"Isn't she an awesome referee?" Kensi said with a grin of her own. The last thing that she saw before she left the gym was Callen sighing and shaking his head, which made the victory even sweeter. Nell grinned at Kensi, high-fiving her as they headed for the women's showers.

Kensi made quick work of showering, changing into a spare t-shirt and jeans, and fixing her hair. She didn't really have to rush because technically she was off for the day and she could go where she pleased. But something kept nagging her the whole day, ever since the game started and was interrupted by the case. She needed to take care of it before she went nuts.

She crept very quietly into the men's locker room. Deeks was still there, she was sure of it. The walls between the two locker rooms were pretty thin, and she'd heard Callen, Eric and Sam still whining about how they lost the game as they left. She listened carefully as she entered, and she didn't hear anyone else but Deeks humming a happy melody. Kensi peeked out from behind a row of lockers and there stood Deeks with only his boxers on. Kensi held in a sharp breath as her eyes practically devoured her partner.

'Why does he have to be so damned HOT?' Kensi silently bemoaned. From Deeks' toned shoulders and arms and broad chest, to his firm six pack abs and slender waist, to his tight round butt all the way down to his toned thighs and calves, he was a delectable sight to behold. Kensi forced herself to focus on the task at hand as she felt her face become flushed and warm.

She stood up straight and made her presence known, strutting toward Deeks slowly. Deeks turned and laughed nervously.

"Um…it's a good thing I'm alone in here, otherwise this would be awkward." He said, smiling brightly at Kensi.

Kensi stood merely inches from Deeks. She could feel his breath on her hair as she looked him straight in the eye. "Hm. Sort of like how you called me your 'girl'? Twice?"

Deeks nodded. "Ah. Yeah, I kind of figured I wouldn't be able to play it off. Listen, um…I'm sorry. That slipped."

Kensi found it rather endearing that he didn't have any excuses to give for his slip up. But that didn't change the fact that he said it.

Deeks put his jeans on. "But I wouldn't really talk a whole lot. You slapped my ass." He smirked at her, standing there shirtless. Kensi didn't know which was sexier, Deeks in his underwear or just him shirtless period.

"But I didn't do it in front of everyone!" Kensi argued.

"So you're here to call me out on the fact that I said that you're my girl?" Deeks stepped closer and put his hands gently on Kensi's hips. Their bodies were so close to touching, it was electrifying. Kensi couldn't move or speak. This felt so right.

"Kens…" Deeks said in a softer, gentler tone, his eyes searching hers. "I thought you WERE my girl."

Kensi placed a hand on Deeks' chest. His steady, rapid heartbeat reverberated against her palm and she knew right then she was addicted to that feeling. "You know I am."

Deeks sighed deeply, looking downward. "I hate hiding this. Us."

"I know." Kensi slipped her arms around his shoulders. "But we've only been together for a month. Once everything works out, I'm sure Hetty and the others will come around."

"I hope so." Deeks said, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "Cause you're the kind of girl that needs to be shown off."

"I think you've already been doing that." Kensi smirked.

"Can you blame me?" Deeks grinned that boyish yet sexy grin of his. "You're hot, intelligent and can pack a mean punch, just as long as I avoid being the one socked in the stomach."

"Well Sam did a number on you already today so I think I'll take it easy on you today." Kensi started massaging his neck casually and Deeks sighed and peered into hers with soft, soulful eyes.

"Hetty did the right thing sticking us together." He said softly. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

Kensi smiled at Deeks. God, how could anyone stay mad at Deeks for very long? He had his irritating moments but all in all he was sweet, caring and a good man. It took her a while to realize this with all the skeletons in her closet but now that they were released (mostly) she could move on and allow herself to be loved by this wonderful man. Her eyes fluttered closed and she pressed her lips against his softly. Deeks closed his lips around Kensi's bottom one and returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him until their bodies were pressed against each other.

Kensi's fingers found their way tangled in Deeks' dirty blonde mop he called hair. It looked like someone took a leaf blower through it but it felt like silk. Deeks let out a low groan and his hands slipped down to caress her butt, and before they knew it, Deeks was up against the locker with Kensi pressed against him insistently. Deeks kissed his way down Kensi's jawline and the nape of her neck, and it was Kensi's turn to groan. He sensed Kensi's delight and his mouth and tongue lingered there, sucking on that spot that drove Kensi nuts.

Deeks moved on, pressing soft kisses to her collarbone. The heat between them was quickly rising and Kensi had to stop this before things got out of hand.

"Deeks…" She pressed a hand against his chest. She felt him smile against her skin as he kissed the other side of her neck. He was definitely not helping. She forced herself to pull away and look at him firmly.

"Marty." She said a little louder. "Not here."

"Aw." He chuckled. He looked a bit disappointed but he stopped as Kensi requested. "I was going to say…maybe I didn't shower enough so…maybe you could help..." He gestured to the shower stalls behind him.

Kensi gave him a look. "If we continue this now, we'll both need another shower."

"Right." He nodded. "Are you off for the day?"

Kensi smiled and nodded as well. "Yeah. You?"

"The paperwork can wait til morning." Deeks grinned again, liking where this conversation was headed.

"Your place?"

"That works. I'll meet you at your car in five minutes." He quickly pulled on his shirt and reached for a clean pair of socks.

"I get to drive? Nice." Kensi left Deeks to finish dressing and headed downstairs to get her things. It worked out, since she did still want to keep their relationship on the down low. Although, the little hints that Deeks put out, like the blatant flirting in front of the others, the protectiveness that went beyond just partnership, and calling her his girl, they were probably going to find out eventually. But for now, Kensi was content with Deeks just know that indeed, Kensi was his girl.


End file.
